Empezar de cero
by Deadanddancing
Summary: Francis deja Francia y allí a su novia y sus amigos para ir a vivir a Barcelona dónde comenzará un nuevo curso en el que verá que siempre ha estado dirigido. Uno de sus compañeros, Antonio, le hará darse cuenta sobre cómo es de verdad y por fin intentará ser él mismo, aunque no será fácil y tampoco le ayudarán demasiado. Pésimo summary pero ¡oye,vale la pena!
1. Un gesto tan frío

**Un gesto tan frío**

Para qué negarlo, hacía frío. Era el verano más húmedo y frío que recordaba en años; pese a estar en pleno agosto estaba lloviendo y se encontraba bastante mojado. Había quedado con unos amigos en el parque, en su rincón favorito: una pequeña plazoleta rodeada de pequeños canales y cubierta de arboles, era un lugar bucólico y muy íntimo. Tristemente sonrió para sí y agilizó el paso, minutos más tarde la lluvia dio paso al sol y, con éste a que la fina camisa que llevaba pronto fuera más una carga que una necesidad, como todo. Abrió la verja que daba lugar al cercado bosquecillo y corrió.

Todos estaban allí gritándole por su tardanza, entre los gritos oyó un "Cómo se te nota que eres medio español" por lo que se ofendió y replicó alegando que él jamás llegaba tarde y que, por una vez se lo podía permitir.

-_Dejando de lado a mi querido y nada oportuno Thómas ¿porqué no vamos a la bolera, que allí no hace frío?_ – Coraline, su mejor amiga le vio triste y, con una mirada le preguntó que qué le pasaba, no era usual en él estar triste- _Luego te cuento… un marrón que no veas._

Todos lo notaron, él siempre era el alma de la fiesta y su hermoso rostro siempre estaba cubierto por una sonrisa… Durante la cena su novia le preguntó, respaldada por el resto de compañeros, era muy evidente que algo iba mal y aunque no lo preguntó temía algo malo.

-¿_Francis, que ocurre? Estás… no sé deprimido o algo así, se te nota en la cara, mon amour… ¿qué ocurre?-_de pronto se sintió terriblemente observado y nervioso apartó la mirada- _¿qué ocurre?_

-_Eeem bueno… Marie yo… pues que yo_- su voz se cortó ¿cómo iba a decirles algo así, cuando ni él mismo lo había aceptado? ni sabía cómo decirlo- _bueno… sabéis que mi madre vive en Barcelona ¿verdad?_-asintieron, aunque no sabían a qué venía aquello- _bueno pues a principios del verano mi madre me comentó si quería irme a Barcelona con ella a vivir y hacer el bachillerato allí por supuesto le dije que no quería vivir en Barcelona y no se lo tomó mal y lo dejé correr._

_-¿Qué tiene eso que ver con tu cara?-_ preguntó Thómas- _eso no dice nada_.

- _Si le dejas acabar, quizás sabremos qué le pasa. Tío tienes la sensibilidad de un ladrillo._

-_Oye zanahoria andante a mi me dejas hablar y… _

- _¡Thómas! Julie tiene razón déjame acabar y sabrás de qué va la cosa. Bien hace unas semanas mi padre me lo comentó durante la cena y me dijo que mi madre me echaba mucho de menos y que podría irme con ella una temporada y no, le dije que no así que Coraline querida no me mires así_- era terrible la mirada que la rubia le había echado, como ese dicho que decía Si las miradas mataran…- _Bien pues ayer mi padre me dijo que en cuatro días me voy a España a vivir con mi madre._

Se oyó un grito en la sala, indignados sus amigos empezaron a acosarle con cientos y cientos de preguntas ¿cómo?, ¿porqué? ¿cuánto tiempo? Y muchas más. Pero Marie no, ella estaba quieta, mirando al suelo intentado contener las lágrimas sin demasiado éxito. Intentando desagraviar la noticia prosiguió con su discurso.

-_Seguramente ha sido Christelle que le ha comido la cabeza con eso de que no tienen ni tiempo ni espacio para ellos dos, que con un adolescente no pueden disfrutar juntos y todo eso…oh venga, sabéis cómo es mi madrastra_- no parecía haber hecho efecto- _será sólo por un tiempo._

La indignación siguió un rato hasta que Coraline los calmó con unos de sus breves pero intensos discursos.

-_A ver gente, que se va a Barcelona no a la China, que seguirá viniendo a vernos y seguiremos en contacto; sí no será lo mismo pero somos amigos y esto no lo ha decidido él, así que no lo hagáis más difícil _–todos asintieron como niños pequeños- _Francis siempre nos ha apoyado cuando ha pasado cualquier cosa, fuese lo que fuese y bueno, joder por algo existe Facebook_ – le miró imperante y daba un poco de miedo, por no decir mucho- _porque amigo mío te conectarás ¿verdad?_

_-¿Acaso lo dudas?_- dijo con exagerada indignación, odiaba el dichoso Facebook- _Uh encima ¿cómo queréis que aguante yo sin saber de vosotros, que voy a estar rodeado de cutres y fantasmas?-_ sus amigo rieron ante el comentario- _Además por las vacaciones vendré así que cada dos o tres meses me tendréis aquí._

Eso pareció tranquilizarlos pero no a Marie; al final de la noche se despidieron entre risas y promesas de seguir viéndose. Mientras acompañaba a su chica a casa el rubio intentó quitar tierra al asunto con un te quiero, pero no valió.

-_No quiero que te vayas, Francis por favor quédate.-_le miró suplicante_- no me dejes._

Habían llegado a la casa de la joven y él la abrazó, cálido, cariñoso y sincero.

-_No lo haré, son sólo dos años y seguiré viniendo, te quiero y lo eres todo para mí; ¿Quién podría sino tú enamorarme de la forma que lo hiciste? Hay cosas demasiado fuertes como para dejarlas correr. No quiero querer a nadie que no seas tú. Además el español es tan poco sexy… no resulta nada interesante._ – Le hizo reír y ella le besó suave- _¿De veras crees que voy a liarme con una española teniéndote a ti aquí?_

Fundidos en un abrazo Marie le besó y le sugirió que subieran a su cuarto, sus padres no estaban, le siguió a través de la oscura casa hasta llegar a su destino.

Ella siempre había sido tímida y la verdad es que al principio no la quería de verdad; no fue hasta la primera vez que se acostaron, seis mese atrás, cuando Francis se dio cuenta que tenía ante el a la chica más explosiva del mundo, ¿Cómo podía ser que una chica tan retraída como ella pudiera ser tan fiera? Segura había hecho los movimientos precisos y él ya había caído en su hechizo.

Le quitó la blusa y seguidamente el sujetador dejando libres sus hermosos pechos que, por un momento se quedaron botando; mientras él estaba embobado mirando aquellas bellezas Marie se deshizo de la camisa negra del rubio y, posteriormente, de sus pantalones dejándolo tan sólo con los calzoncillos que por cierto ya denotaban la excitación del joven; de pronto Francis recobró el sentido y cargó a su chica hasta la cama dónde de un tirón le quitó falda y interiores llevando pues la mano a su intimidad, allí empezó a masajear, dejándola húmeda y ansiosa. Sonrió pérfido, cómo le gustaba torturarla, verla gemir y oírle susurrar su nombre ente jadeo y jadeo hasta que con un grito Marie le hizo reaccionar.

_-¡Hazlo ya, merde!_- La rubia estaba más que lista- _Francis no aguanto más…_

Cogió un condón de su cartera y, de una estocada le penetró, duro y fuerte, incesante y a la vez dulce. No le concedía ni un respiro; ni lo haría hasta que la sintiera llegar al orgasmo. Sí. Tras esto el rubio salió de su interior y se echó a su lado. Intentando recuperar la respiración, tiró la goma lejos de ellos y la abrazó.

La amaba, sin duda, pero a veces se sentía incompleto a su lado, con ella disfrutaba del sexo, echaban unos polvos increíbles pero era eso, un polvo. No hacer el amor, ella no le prestaba mucha atención al placer de su compañero, más bien se dejaba hacer. Pero joder, le gustaba sentirse un dios del sexo.

Hermoso y radiante cual Apolo le miró sonriendo y le dio un beso en la frente a su Venus particular.

-Lo _echaré de menos esto, cuando te vayas; eres increíblemente bueno_- le besó y se acostó sobre su pecho- _buenas noches mi vida._

"¿Ya está?" Pensó Francis, ¿ese era su polvo de despedida? Joder no es que hubiera estado mal pero unos mimos, unas caricias, otra ronda… Que fría era cuando quería, coño. Miró el reloj de la mesita de noche de Marie; faltaba poco menos de dos días para que estuviera en España, empezando una nueva vida… sin conocer a nadie y completamente solo. Menos mal que seguiría hablando con sus amigos, aún con todos estos pensamientos en mente lo último que pensó antes de irse a dormir fue que todavía no se había preparado la maleta y ojalá que en Barcelona no hiciera el asco de tiempo que en Amiens, porque de verdad, que asco de clima, el norteño.

* * *

Ok. Aquí sólo es Francis y su vida en Francia (valga la redundancia) en los siguientes capítulos irán apareciendo el resto de personajes, algunos hetalianos, otros no.

Por favor comentad y darme vuestra opiniones, aunque este cap es flojillo conforme la historia avance será más intenso y más todo.


	2. Un brusco cambio

**Un brusco cambio**

Cuando el avión despegó de París Francis se sintió morir; sentado en la incómoda butaca se desesperó hasta el punto de querer ir hacia la puerta, abrirla y entonces saltar. Cuán romántico pensamiento sí, saltaría al exterior y caería.

Un trueno le sacó de su mortal ensoñación sobresaltándolo de mala manera. Miró por la ventanilla que asco de tiempo, de verdad, ese verano apenas había tenido días soleados. Suspiró y trató de relajarse y dormir, aún le faltaban un par de horas para llegar. Trató de imaginar cómo serían sus nuevos compañeros, si serían amables, ruidosos, bordes, divertidos o horteras, por favor eso no que odiaba a los horteras, ¡que poco gusto por Dios! No como en su clase que no habían, todos tenían mucha clase y se llevaban muy bien… espera, entonces ¿si se llevaban tan bien por qué no se habían despedido de él? Habían venido a su casa Coraline y Thómas pero el resto no… ¡en verdad no le importaba, en pocos meses se volverían a ver!

Aunque se lo negó a sí mismo el joven no pudo evitar sentirse por decirlo de algún modo… desestimado, desairado… solo; no es que fuera el fin del mundo pero ni siquiera Marie había venido ya que tenía que visitar a un familiar en el hospital, pero no se iban a ver en mucho tiempo, no le gustaba pero lo entendía, la familia lo primero el placer después. Rió, el placer después, si, el placer después.

Abriendo los ojos de nuevo volvió a mirar por la ventanilla, quizás la idea de saltar no era tan buena después de todo y la lluvia tampoco molestaba tanto incluso le hacía compañía. Que fatídico destino el suyo: partir hacia nuevos puertos lejos de todo lo que amaba, lejos de su propia vida y de su entorno querido.

Mientras el avión avanzaba hacia Barcelona el cielo se fue aclarando, recobrando aquel azul tan lejano y empezó a brillar el sol ¡oh aclamada estrella! Por fin se pondría moreno pensó.

-_Señores pasajeros les anunciamos que en diez minutos el avión tomará tierra en el aeropuerto de Barcelona, son las cuatro y treinta y cinco minutos de la tarde y la temperatura exterior es de 35 grados centígrados_ -¿35 grados? qué demonios pasaba en España, ¿por qué hacía tanto calor? ¡No era justo! Pensó alarmado- _les agradeceríamos que se colocaran adecuadamente los cinturones de seguridad. Gracias por volar con AirFrance, esperamos verlos de nuevo._

Treinta y cinco grados. Se derretiría, lo sabía. En casa ni habían llegado a los 25. Iba a morir.

Cuando el avión tomó tierra, las azafatas abrieron las puertas y si, la hostia de calor le sentó igual de bien que un bofetón en la cara. Mientras recogía la maleta pensó cómo reaccionaría su madre al verlo… ¿tal vez lloraría emocionada? Probablemente lo haría, muy emotivo así en plan reencuentro madre-hijo con llantos, abrazos y todo eso…

Vale, no estaba preparado psíquicamente para eso, no sabía qué hacer. Mientras salía del hangar vio una figura conocida, se paró, no estaba del todo seguro pero su estatura y su largo cabello castaño cobrizo parecían indicar que aquel "sujeto" se trataba de su madre pero estaba de espaldas y conforme empezó a acercarse la mujer se giró.

Su madre, no cabía duda, era su madre.

Ella lo miró como si estuviera contemplando el mayor tesoro del mundo; Francis se acercó con paso ligero con tal de abrazarla pero Catalina se avanzó.

-¡Mi niño! ¡Ay mi niño que guapo y que grande está, ay ay ay!- mientras gritaba le abrazaba, espachurrándolo entre sus pechos, impidiéndole respirar- ¡La cosita más hermosa que ha parío madre!

- ¡Mamá que no me dejas respirar!- le soltó a disgusto- Y no me montes escenitas por favor.

Catalina le miró sorprendida, justo antes de empezar a propinarle sus famosas collejas, de esas de madre con la mano bien abierta.

-¿Escenitas? ¿Escenitas? Si claro ¿cómo quieres que actúe niño ingrato? No llamas nunca, no me visitas, ni siquiera un abrazo, ni tampoco un mísero te quiero ¿Es que no me quieres?- empezó a sollozar dramáticamente- ¡Tu padre te ha puesto en mi contra!

-¡¿Qué?! Claro que te quiero pero antes de abrazarte has empezado a espachurrarme y joder mama que necesito respirar. Y que no creo que esté bien eso de ponerte a chillar en medio del aeropuerto, podrían pensar que están matando a alguien y de echo me estabas matando a mí-recibió otra colleja- ¡¿Y eso por qué?!

Su madre rió y le abrazó cariñosamente, cogieron las maletas y se fueron a casa.

La mañana siguiente al despertar Francis se metió en la ducha y se pasó un buen rato bajo el agua; tras esto su madre le recibió con un abundante desayuno. Mientras engullía tan exquisito manjar su madre le dijo que debía ir al instituto a rellenar el impreso de las asignaturas y recoger el de los libros. Cuando llegó allí se deprimió, era… era… pequeño, muy pequeño en comparación con el suyo de Francia. Cuando entró preguntó en Secretaría dónde debía hacer los trámites correspondientes y le enviaron a Coordinación, que sitio más raro, pensó. Una vez allí escogió un bachillerato de humanidades, no le gustaba demasiado estudiar por lo que escogió el que creyó más fácil. De ese modo se matriculó en latín, francés (como no), música e historia.

De vuelta a casa cruzó por un parque cercano al instituto; la verdad es que le pillaba bastante cerca de casa, a unos quince minutos todo cuesta abajo, lo jodido era la vuelta, la pendiente estaba muy inclinada pero si cruzaba por el parque el camino era más plano. Mientras divagaba sobre el camino más apropiado para volver del instituto no se dio cuenta de dos cosas: 1- El camino ya era cuesta arriba y 2- Un chico se le acercaba a toda leche gritándole que se apartara y cuando se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde. Dos segundos más tarde ambos jóvenes se encontraban en el suelo.

Francis había rodado sobre sí mismo y se había arañado todo el antebrazo derecho, además del golpe cabeza-suelo; mareado y desorientado Francis se incorporó, y cuando el otro chico se le acercó preocupado le propinó una torpe patada en la cara que lo tiró al suelo.

-¿Qué haces capullo? ¿Eres idiota o qué?- El moreno estaba cabreado, muy cabreado- ¿Porqué me has pegado una patada?

-¡¿Quizás porque te has estampado contra mí?!

-¿Y no podías apartarte?

-Haberlo hecho tú, no me jodas tío- diciendo esto se levantó- hay una cosa llamada civismo y otra llamada carril bici. Así pues que te den, capullo.

Diciendo esto Francis se levantó del suelo y se marchó a paso ligero; sin embargo, el otro joven se quedó perplejo mirando hacia el rubio mientras su cabello ondeaba con la ligera brisa que corría.

-Si yo iba por el carril bici…- no pudo evitar sonreír- estúpido gabacho.

…..

Los días siguientes fueron bastante iguales: pasear por la mañana y hacer los recados que su madre le pedía (no sabía cómo pero siempre había algo que hacer o qué comprar) a mediodía comía con su madre y luego a la tarde solían ir a la playa o a la piscina luego cenaban y veían una película y ya está, en eso se había convertido su vida, es cierto que su madre le había sugerido que saliera por ahí y conociera gente pero no le apetecía.

Cuando podía hablaba con Marie pero no ella no tenía mucho tiempo y la conversación duraba poco; Coraline si que estaba ahí y se pasaban horas hablando, la echaba tanto de menos…

El tiempo pasaba monótonamente y se aburría tanto que se planteó empezar a ver Sálvame, por suerte su madre le pidió que la acompañara a comprar los libro ya que apenas faltaban un par de días para que empezara el instituto.

Que decir, se aburría muchísimo y cualquier cosa era mejor que ver a la Esteban. En el trayecto cruzaron pocas palabras, Francis no estaba muy animado que dijéramos:

- Cariño ¿estás bien? Se que no te gusta estar aquí, que querrías estar en Francia con tus amigos. Sabes bien que tu padre no te ha enviado aquí para fastidiarte. Dale una oportunidad y ya verás cómo te gusta.

- ¿Enviarme aquí? Si fuiste tú quien me obligo a venir aquí.

- ¿Seguro? Tu… madrastra no te quería en casa, ya sabes por lo del bebé y todo eso…

- ¿¡Bebé?! ¿Qué bebé? Ehehehe ¿estás diciendo que esa perra ha obligado a papá a que me envíe aquí? _Dieu _que fuerte ni mi padre me quiere.

- Si tu lo dices… Francis yo hace tiempo que intento que vengas aquí conmigo, además estarás bien y por vacaciones volverás a allí.

Muy bien, muy bien. Su padre le echaba de casa, la zorra de su madrastra era una manipuladora, su novia una idiota que no le hablaba y su madre una oportunista, ¿Qué más podía pasarle?


End file.
